


and you know what's sick?

by orphan_account



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brotherly love is a natural thing, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cope.docx
> 
> edit: Wow Do I Hate Myself For Writing This why do i do this

The only hint Rin gets is after a Bl@ster fight, when he's already successfully beaten his opponent to the ground. A tooth lies between his boots, slick with blood, and he kicks it towards the fallen party with a smile gracing his features. "Keep the change." He remarks, turning and walking away to collect his earnings. A mob hollers at his back, still rife with excitement. 

He takes a moderately thick envelope from the hands of a supposed bystander, whose hood leaves their face to the imagination. They retreat back into the crowd before the members of Pesca Corsica, having been watching from the sidelines, stride over and pat Rin roughly on the back in congratulations. "Raking in the dough today too, huh?" One of them grins, to which Rin does the same and makes a peace sign in his direction. "You know it!" 

"Rin!" Calls a voice from the crowd around him, and his head perks up at the familiarity of it. Tomoyuki squirms his way into the tightly knit circle, huffing out a breath when he reaches the eye of the hurricane. "Didja know that guy watching earlier?" He says vaguely, gesturing as if Rin will get who he's referring to.

He tilts his head at the other. "There were a lot of people watching, you know." He laughs it off. Tomoyuki joins in with a forced chuckle, but he stops easily and rubs the back of his neck. "It was a weird guy, though." He explains. "Wearing all black, and I think he had a sword... ain't it illegal to use weapons in Bl@ster? Anyhow," he continues as Rin watches him dubiously, holding down a quiet joy, "he was lookin' at you all weird, like, he was lookin' creepy." He finishes lamely.

Rin's shoulders have already tensed with realization, but he exhales and laughs in Tomoyuki's face. "Gets on your nerves that I'm hot property, hah?" He says crudely. The other's face goes red with irritation and embarrassment both, and he retorts with a "fuck you, man!" 

It’s later that afternoon, when the sun has lay down to slump upon the horizon under a blanket of orange and red, that Shiki appears before him. They cross paths at the bar Rin frequents, and the elder takes a seat beside him as he downs a colorful beverage; the age restriction on drinking had long since been forgotten. The bartender stops by to take Shiki’s order, but he just waves his hand in refusal. 

Rin swallows a final gulp and parts his lips from the glass, placing it down on the bar. “What brings you here?” He wonders aloud, secretly joyful. Shiki props his elbow up on the wooden surface, perching his chin in his palm. “To wish you congratulations.” He answers simply. 

Rin smiles down at his hands. “Tomoyuki _said_ you were watching.” He explains with a tone restraining his pride. Shiki cracks a small grin at that; “I hadn’t pegged him as observant.” He says. 

By his third drink, Rin’s tipsy. “I totally beat tha’ guy, right?” He slurs. “Didja see me? It wasn’ even competition.” 

He’s since forgone his own chair, instead taking a seat in Shiki’s lap with his torso pressed loosely to their chest. “Heey, niisan.” He murmurs, leaning his forehead against the crook of the other’s neck. “Le’s get outta here.”

Shiki reaches into his pocket and drops a handful of coins on the bar then, soon standing and lifting Rin with him. The younger of the two attempts to retain their previous position, holding on with his arms and legs, but Shiki slips his arm under his knees and coils the other around his shoulders, mimicking a princess carry. He nods to the bartender, who’s collected the payment he left, and walks toward the door with his brother cradled in his arms. 

They reach Shiki’s apartment (of sorts) after passing through a series of alleyways and backstreets, then climbing a flight of stairs to a locked door. Rin holds tight around his neck as the other lets go of his shoulders, withdrawing a key from his pocket and unlocking the knob-- only to lock it behind them as they enter. The room is rather empty, only holding a large bed and nightstand then splitting off to a bathroom and a small kitchen area. Shiki lets Rin go an inch above the bed, but before he can step back to take off his jacket they catch hold of him. “Shiiikiii.” He whispers, eyes glinting with a desire the elder is all too familiar with. “C’mere.” 

He eases Rin’s hands off of his collar before removing his sword from his back, placing it on the floor beside the bed then sitting on the mattress and pulling Rin into his lap like at the bar. This time, however, the younger of the two raises his hands and tangles his fingers in Shiki’s hair, the contrast between his skin and the color as stark as day and night. He leans his face down from where he sits then, with Shiki meeting him halfway as their lips mesh together. Rin tongues his way into his mouth easily, and as they push their bodies closer together Rin sighs between kisses. 

Heat pools in Shiki’s hips as he slips a hand up Rin’s shirt, tight and leaving nothing to imagination. Feeling his brother’s skin, searing with warmth and still curvy in youth, beneath his fingertips is almost maddening, turning his groin rigid when he grazes a nipple and Rin moans into his mouth. They break apart for a moment then for Shiki to practically rip the other’s shirt off, immediately lowering his head to their neck and sucking. “A-Ah…” Rin whimpers, grinding down against Shiki while a bruise blooms beneath his teeth. He nips at his brother’s porcelain skin, at which Rin yelps quietly then bites his lip hard to keep from making any more noise. The elder notices this, and he halts his lavishing the mark he’s made to kiss up Rin’s throat and lick the shell of his ear. “Mm--!” The blonde holds in a moan. 

Shiki finds himself the slightest bit irritated at Rin’s restraint, and he cups his cheek with a gloved hand to turn their face towards him. “Let me hear.” He murmurs, lips millimeters away from Rin’s own. The other looks at him with half-lidded, lusty sky-blue eyes and nods obediently, breath hitching as Shiki’s hand moves from his face to travel down to his crotch. He kneads what’s hidden beneath the cloth tantalizingly slow, and Rin clutches at his back, sighing. “Please, niisan.” They whisper in his ear.

Shiki doesn’t halt his actions nor move any faster than before, but he does unbuckle Rin’s belt in one fell swoop, unzipping the front of his shorts and slipping his hand inside his underwear. His brother’s smaller than him (of course he’d be, given their age difference), but the pleasure he derives from being groped there is the same as himself. “Fu..--ah!” Rin doesn’t stop his voice this time, lewd sounds falling from his mouth as often as his breaths. Shiki rubs his thumb over the head, massaging precum into the slit before he slides his hand down to catch Rin’s balls in his palm. “A-Ah--! Mm…” He tilts his head back in ecstasy, holding onto Shiki for dear life, and the latter takes the opportunity to bite his Adam’s apple gently. “Ufh-- niisan--” Rin cries out, breath hitching as Shiki’s grip on him tightens as he pumps lazily up and down his shaft, kissing at his throat all the while. 

Rin leans his head back down slowly then, giving Shiki a chance to withdraw, and catches his elder brother’s lips with his own again. This time it’s Shiki’s tongue pressing into his mouth, which he quickly obliges to, drinking in his taste and the feel of the appendage twining with his own. Shiki’s hand on him doesn’t slow or fasten its pace even when Rin grinds down against his brother’s groin, and he breaks away for air, a thread of saliva connecting their bottom lips. “Niisan.” He whispers, lusty gaze boring into the other’s. “I want you.” 

Shiki raises an eyebrow at his straightforwardness, and pushes him off his lap and onto the bed, his back against the mattress. Rin squirms to pull himself up onto his hands and knees as Shiki undoes his belt and tugs down his pants and underwear, exposing his cock, swollen and beading precum out the head. He watches, sated as the younger of the two licks a stripe up the side and swirls his tongue around the tip before taking it into his mouth. He huffs out a quiet groan as Rin bobs his head up and down, tangling his fingers in his hair, blonde like that of a doll. “Is it good?” Said male asks quietly when he pulls it out of his mouth for a moment, grasping the other’s dick with one hand and moving it mechanically. Shiki doesn’t answer with anything more than a curt nod, and forces Rin’s lips around his cock again, the latter sucking wholeheartedly as he thrusts into his mouth, practically choking him. 

The sounds of Rin’s gagging fills Shiki with a sense of power, and he rocks his hips back and forth as his younger brother desperately attempts to blow him properly. When he feels himself reaching his limit he stops, relishing in the feeling of Rin’s hair fisted in his hand and his tongue licking up and down his shaft behind his lips. Shiki tugs him off of him then, punctuating the action with a single command: “Strip.”

Rin obeys, shimmying out of his shorts and underwear and tossing his boots to the side. Shiki watches him with a gaze giving no leeway to detail, and when Rin rolls over and pushes his ass out for him to enter he nearly thrusts in without any heed for preparation. Before he does, however, he first presses his chest to his younger brother’s back, reaching around his legs to grip his cock, painfully hard. His own nudges against Rin’s entrance, but when the latter jerks his hips back to get it inside him Shiki withdraws it, teasingly rubbing the tip around the rim instead of sticking it in. “Please, niisan--” He begs. The elder continues to refrain, making circles of precum around his asshole. “Please what?” He murmurs, dragging his hand slowly up and down Rin’s dick. “A-Ah..!” The other’s legs wobble, threatening to give out at any second. “Please f-fuck me, niisan.” He stutters out, voice cut off by a breathy moan as Shiki’s hand trails down to knead his balls. He leans closer then, and only when his lips are directly next to Rin’s ear does he whisper “Of course, brother.” 

While Rin’s eyes had previously been squeezed shut in pleasure, they fly open when Shiki’s cock slides into him dry, giving him no time to adjust before he starts moving. “S-Shiki--!” He cries, and suddenly his head is tilted back roughly-- Shiki pulls his hair from behind, his other hand still on Rin’s dick, stroking steadily. It takes a little while for him to find his brother’s sweet spot, the one that makes Rin see stars, but when he does the other whimpers loudly, moaning out, “Niisa-- ahh!” 

As soon as Shiki gets that response he angles his movements to continuously hit that spot, ramming into Rin like he’s aiming to break him in two. “Niisan, niisan, _please_.” He whines, chanting the honorific like a prayer. Shiki’s hand begins to pump faster, moving in sync with his rushed movements, leaving Rin crying out to God to let him come. “K-Keep going, niisan, please--!” He moans, filling the entire room with his voice. Shiki only grunts in response, but Rin can feel him reaching his limit.

A scream of Shiki’s name is how Rin comes, sticky discharge spattering across the sheets and Shiki’s hand. He nearly topples over onto his stomach, but he forces himself to stay upright until he hears his brother exhale forcefully, warmth coating his insides and dripping out when Shiki removes himself. That’s Rin’s cue to collapse on the bed, breathing heavily and rolling onto his back. Shiki kneels above him, observing the cum dirtying his gloved hand with distaste, but before Rin can apologize he’s licked one of his fingers clean, half-lidded gaze meshing with his younger brother’s own lustfully. He stands and steps off the mattress then, and Rin rolls onto his side to watch him remove his gloves and drop them unceremoniously onto a dresser adjacent to the wall before he makes to walk to the bathroom. 

“W-Wait.” Rin says before he can stop himself, and Shiki turns, eyebrow raised. He scrambles to cover up the fact that he doesn’t want the other to leave then, allowing a smug smile to span his features as he trains his eyes on him. “Where’s my goodnight kiss?” He wonders aloud.

Shiki sees through him in an instant as usual. He crosses the room leisurely, and when he comes to the bed he leans down and meets Rin’s lips with his own. It doesn’t escalate this time, though, and they part seconds later. Shiki’s eyes bore into him like the knives on Rin’s belt, and they stay like that for a moment, watching each other as if locked in competition. Rin looks away first, his cheeks flushing pink with the nakedness he feels just by being looked at by Shiki, despite the act they’d just performed. 

“Sleep.” The elder commands in a quiet voice, though its volume doesn’t soften it one bit. Rin curls up on the bed, tugging the sheets over himself as Shiki walks toward the bathroom again, closing the door behind him when Rin’s eyes slip shut, foreshadowing the deep slumber to come and the lonely silence that would await him in the morning.

He doesn’t dream, but he swears that the bed harbors two bodies that night.


End file.
